Digimon Adventure: Digisoul Part 1!
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: An 8th child was at Summar camp that fateful day, but she if far from helpless! Join her as she goes on an adventure full of fights and friendship while discovering more about herself, with loyal friends by her side she fights to protect not only her world but a digital one as well!
1. Chapter 1 And so it begins

Welcome, my friends.

In this story, we have a small crossover with Data squad!

SUMMARY: An 8th child was at Summar camp that fateful day, but she is far from helpless! Join her as she goes on an adventure full of fights and friendship while discovering more about herself, with loyal friends by her side she fights to protect not only her world but a digital one as well!

I will be adding my Oc Kacela Damon who is the big sister to Marcus Damon, and yes she has Digisoul.

Her digivice is like a smaller version of the Data Squads digivice(Not the burst mode Digivices) and has an antenna on the top and has Digicode around the screen.

Also, does anyone have any idea as to what crest I should give her? Let me know in the reviews!

I do NOT own Digimon or anything related to it, I only own my Oc's and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 1: And so it begins.

You know that saying 'The greatest adventure is what lies ahead', yeah that one. Well, my adventure was no different. But I'm getting ahead of myself, I should probably start from the beginning.

It all started when I went on a trip to Summer camp with my school, and it's a day I'll never forget.

At the time I was unaware of the strange weather that was happening all over Japan as I focused on getting my stuff into the cabin I was staying in with my new friends, Oh! Why don't I introduce you to them?

First is Tai Kamiya, he was currently up in a tree sleeping away in the sun. He has lightly tanned skin and the most gravity-defying brown spiky hair I've ever seen! He also has brown eyes. He has on a blue shirt with long sleeves that reach his elbows and brown knee-length pants with white and blue shoes, he also has a pair of goggles on his head. He's fun to be around and is great a soccer!

The next person is Matt Ishida, he was near the cabin keeping an eye on his younger brother. Matt has light skin and spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, he has on a sleeveless green shirt, brown gloves, blue jeans, and dark brown shoes. He likes to act cool at times but were good friends and we have something in common we're big siblings or will be soon in my case.

Speaking of brothers, Matt's little brother is called TK! I have trouble remembering his full name. TK has light skin and short blonde hair with blue eyes, he has on a green vest over a light green shirt with long sleeves. He also has on Khaki shorts, yellow socks and green and white tennis shoes along with a cool green hat that has a blue gemstone in it. He's a cute boy and loves to play!

The next person is my female friend Sora Takenouchi, she has lightly tanned skin and has chin-length orange hair with maroon eyes. She currently has on a yellow sleeveless turtleneck with blue jeans and red gloves on her hands and gray and red shoes, she also has a pink belt on with a black buckle and pink pouch on it and a gold button which I have no idea what goes on it! Sora also has on this blue hat like helmet on her head, I can't figure out if it's a helmet or a hat! Anyway, Sora is a bit of a tomboy and is friends with Tai, she's a great friend to have.

I also have another female friend known as Mimi Tachikawa, she is a girl who knows her shopping malls like the back of her hand. She has light skin with wavy long brown hair and brown eyes, she mostly has her hair tied back in a ponytail under her pink cowboy hat. She wears a western-style red dress with a buttoned turtleneck, a dark brown belt with a golden buckle and light brown gloves with white and brown shoes. She is a real girly girl but knows her stuff, heck she's taught me a few things I could use around camp!

Next up is my computer friend Izzy Koushiro, he has light skin with short spiky red hair and dark eyes. He has on an orange button-up shirt with rolled-back sleeves, olive green shorts, and light yellow gloves, he also has on gray and purple shoes. Izzy is a real computer wizard and very smart for his age, I wonder if he could teach me how to use my own laptop at home?

Lastly is Joe Kido, he has light skin with short blue hair and dark eyes. He currently has on brown glasses with a watch on his left wrist, he has on a white short-sleeved button-up shirt under a cream vest with blue trimming and gray shorts with red and white boots. He also an emergency bag with him that he got from the camp councilors, he's a little scary cat at times but a great friend to have if get hurt.

Oh! I almost forgot about myself! I'm Kacela Damon, I have lightly tanned skin with shoulder length dark brown hair that I keep in a ponytail. I'm eleven years old and I have a tomboy feel to me since I like to do martial arts and lots of sports! I have my mothers Olive-green eyes but my father's hair, I have on a white tank top under my button up purple long sleeved top, baggy camouflage colored pants with black combat boots, I also have on black fingerless leather gloves and a brown belt to hold my jeans up.

Plus I have on a purple hooded jacket with big pockets and zip, along with a small brown backpack on my back and a pair of dog tags around my neck. I was currently in a nearby shrine checking the inside out when I heard yelling from outside, I ran to the entrance only to get a face full of snow as my new friends rushed inside to escape the sudden snowstorm.

Reaching up I wipe the snow off with a small growl, I hated being cold! And wet!

 **HOUR LATER**

After nearly an hour of being stuck in the shrine, the snowstorm calmed down letting Tai open the door.

"Let's have toboggan races instead!" Tai yelled as he jumped out into the snow, followed by TK who ran outside yelling "I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!"

"TK! Be careful, slow down!" Matt yelled as he ran after his brother and into the snow.

"Burr! It is freezing, and I didn't bring a jacket," Sora said as she held her arms before going outside, I'm glad I brought my jacket!

I watched as Joe went over to the door and stared in shock at the snow, "I was worried I'd catch a summer cold, but this is even worse!" Joe said as Mimi came up behind him.

"Oh! Wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?" Mimi asked herself as she walked out into the snow with Joe close behind as I went to the entrance.

There was snow everywhere! I shook my head saying "How is this possible? It's the middle of summer, my parents won't believe this,"

I jumped down into the snow and went over to stand by Sora when I noticed the sky. And what an eye opener that was!

"What in the world?" I asked as I stared up at the aurora-like phenomenon in the sky.

"Hey, what's your name? Izzy! Come on out here you gotta see this!" Tai yelled making Izzy exit the shrine and walk over to them.

I could not pull my eyes away from the sky display as I heard Mimi say "It's beautiful! Magical even,"

"Yeah, but what is it?" Izzy asked as he stood behind Sora and me.

"Maybe an aurora?" Sora suggested making Izzy say "You mean Aurora Borealis? The northern lights? That's impossible! You see that in Alaska, We're way too far south,"

"Tell that to the snow," I said while glancing at the snow before looking back up at the light show.

"I really think we outta get back inside before we come down with pneumonia," Joe said as I thought about it, that was a possibility with how cold it was.

"And miss this? The sky is like short-circuiting," Matt said as he stood next to his little brother.

"Hey, what's that?" Tai asked as a low rumble reached my ears I looked to where Tai was looking and saw a green...portal? Wait a minute, did it just shot fireballs at us!?

"Look out!" I yelled as I out of instinct as 8 meteor-like objects came fight at us! But before I could hit the deck the meteors hit down right in front of our feet!

I quickly covered my face as show and dirt were kicked up, I coughed for a few seconds before rubbing my eyes of snow. I opened them to see that everyone was covered in snow.

"Everyone! are you alright?" Sora asked as she knocked the snow off of her with concern lacing her voice.

"We're still here," Matt said as I shook my head of snow saying "I'm okay!"

"That was scary!" Mimi said as she held onto her pink cowboy hat.

"Wh-What was it?" Joe asked as he slowly got off the ground while shaking slightly from the sudden scare.

Izzy got up and went over to the hole in front of him asking "Meteors?"

I went to look at the hole in front of me which was a bit bigger than my friend's holes only to gasp as I saw a glow come from the hole! I felt my eyes widen as I saw a strange device come out. It was in a rectangle shape with a black base and golden line running along it with a gray screen and small antenna on the top right corner. The screen also had these strange symbols around it, and it was a little bit bigger than my hand but for some reason something inside of me made me grab it.

"Okay, so it's not meteors," Izzy said as everyone grabbed the lights in front of them.

I held my device as my chest grew warm it felt so right to hold this...this..whatever it was!

"What are these?" Sora asked as she looked at her device.

"My guess is some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus," Izzy said as he looked at his own device.

I wince as a high pitch whine reached my ears, I shook my head before looking at the others did they not hear it?

"No instructions?" Joe asked as I took note of the screen of my new device glowing green, that does not look good.

Then the sound of rushing water reached my ears as I looked forward only to see a huge wave of water burst from nowhere!

"Forget the instructions! Surf's up!" Tai yelled as we got sucked into the water waves!

I growl as I felt myself get pulled in by a strange force as I felt my chest burn while my grip tightened on my device, I'm gonna punch the person's who's doing this in the face! This is not funny!

But before I could continue my metal rant I passed out as I heard Mimi screaming not too far from me.

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

"Kacela," Oh my head, and my backpack's digging into my back ouch! "Kace!" Wait, who's calling me?

"Kacela!" The voice yelled making me snap awake.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I yelled as I quickly rubbed my eyes of sleep.

But when I looked at the owner of the voice that was calling me, I just about screamed! Before me was a little ball of purple fur with a face mouth that has four stubby legs and a small stubby tail with small pointed ears and golden eyes.

"You're awake! Finally, I was getting worried you wouldn't wake up," The little thing said in a cute squeaky female voice that reminded me of a 5-year-old.

"Um, who or what are you?" I asked trying to stay calm, what the hell was this thing?!

The little purple thing smiles saying "I'm Dorimon! A Digimon, and you're my partner!"

Okay...Wait! Partner?! What does she mean by that!?

I quickly stood up and brushed the dirt off my clothing asking "What's a Digimon? And how did you know my name?"

Dorimon bounced up and down saying "It stands for digital monster, I've been waiting for you for years!"

Years huh? She must have been waiting for a long time, but where am I?

I took a look around to see myself in a forest of some kind with weird trees and plants, some I recognized but other's I didn't.

"Where am I?" I asked as I looked back down at Dorimon.

"You're in the digital world," Dorimon said as she nuzzled my leg making me smile.

I've only known her a few minutes and it feels like we're best friends, smirking I lean down and pick her up. She smiled while wagging her little stump of a tail, she was too cute!

"Digital world? Well, I guess that answers a few things," I said trying to figure out if I was still on earth or just in a whole other world, my money's on a different world.

I then felt my hands grow warm as I heard a strange beeping noise, looking down on the ground I saw my new device beeping with the screen glowing golden.

"My device!" I said while holding Dorimon to my chest I bent over and picked my device up.

This made the screen glow a bright white as it shot from the device and into me and Dorimon making us both glow, I gasped as I felt something snap inside my chest and head. It then fades as the glow stops, I shook my head to clear the strange feeling I got.

"You okay Dori?" I asked my new friend as she shook her body saying "I feel fuzzy! And very warm,"

I wonder what that was? I look back at my device to see that the screen was blank and not glowing anymore. I felt stronger now like something had been unleashed inside of me.

But before I could ponder on what my device had done I heard a loud roar and screaming. Wait, I know those screams!

"That's Tai and Izzy! They must be in trouble!" I said while placing my device on my belt, I can worry about it later! Right now my friends need help.

I took off into a run as I followed the sounds of roaring and screaming, I soon arrived at a small clearing as the roaring faded away.

"Tai! Izzy! Where are you?!" I yelled while holding Dorimon close to my chest.

"Kacela over here!" I heard Tai yell making me look over to see him with Sora and Izzy, they also had what I hoped was Digimon as well.

I ran over asking "I heard screaming, is everyone okay?" I got nods making me relax in relief.

"Thank goodness," I said while stroking Dorimon's head making her give a low purr-like noise.

"What's what in your arm's?" Tai asked as he stared at Dorimon.

This made me grin saying "Meet Dorimon, my new friend,"

"It's nice to meet you," Dorimon said as she looked at the three humans while enjoying the stroking she was getting from her human.

"I'm Koromon!" The little pink head like Digimon said as he bounced near Tai.

"And I'm Motimon," The little Digimon near Izzy said.

"This is Yokomon," Sora said introducing her own Digimon friend making me nod, that's when another pink Digimon arrived in front of Koromon and Motimon.

"They're popping up everywhere!" Izzy said as the little guy introduced himself saying "Hello! I am Tokomon,"

Tokomon then turned to a nearby bush yelling "Hey TK! Over here!"

This made the young boy emerge from the bush yelling "Coming! Tokomon there you are!"

He ran over laughing as Matt ran behind him, Tai blinked a few times saying "Hey Matt! You too?"

"Yeah, I'm here too," Matt said as he walked over to the group.

"No, I meant that under your arm," Tai said as he pointed to the small Digimon with a horn on its head under Matt's arm.

Matt looked down at him saying "Oh, this guy? Yeah, well," he trailed off unsure of what to say about his situation.

The little Digimon under his arm gave a shy smile saying "Hello, you appear pleasant, Tsunomon is my name and I'm quite pleased to meet you,"

I raised an eyebrow at this, what a polite little guy! I then looked over to see TK nuzzling Tokomon making me giggle at how adorable they looked.

"Help!" I nearly jumped as I heard yelling along with everyone else as he looked over to our right to see Joe burst from a group of bushes and coming running over to us while yelling.

"Help me! This thing! This thing!" He yelled as he came to a stop in front of the group "It won't leave me alone!" He finished while leaning on his legs.

"Hey! Who are you calling a thing? I'm no stuffed animal," A Digimon said as he jumped up onto Joe's shoulder with a smirk saying "The names Bukamon,"

He then laughed as Joe started yelling again making me wince at how loud he was, Joe then looked at us with a scared confused look.

"What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me? And those creatures standing right there!" Joe said before realizing what he just said.

"Auh! There everywhere! What are they?!" Joe asked as Bukamon flew from his shoulder and Dorimon jumped from my arms to join the other Digimon.

"We're Digimon! Digital monsters!" The Digimon ground said together.

This made Tai step forward asking "Digital monsters?"

"Yes! Digimon!" They said making me smirk, curse my weakness for cute animals!

"We're not just digital monsters, we're much more than that," Koromon said as he jumped once before saying "We're kinda cute!"

Tsunomon blushed saying "And, very loyal,"

Yokomon spoke up saying "With beautiful hair,"

"Or maybe no hair at all," Motimon joked as he pointed to his bald head.

"We can be funny! Ha!" Bukamon said as he held a flipper I think, in the air.

"We're very friendly," Dorimon said making me smile, she was the cutest in my opinion.

"And Adorable," Tokomon said, adorable was right!

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you, my names Tai and these are my friends from camp," Tai said as he introduced himself.

"I'd like you to meet Sora," Tai said as Sora smiled saying "Nice place you got here, except the bugs,"

"The self-proclaimed cool one over there is Matt," Tai said while gesturing to Matt.

"No autographs please," Matt joked.

"And this is Joe," Tai said while Joe adjusted his glasses saying "I'd shake hands if you had any,"

Tai chuckles saying "Izzy here is our computer expert"

Izzy being himself asked: "Do you have internet access?"

"The boxing girl is Kacela," Tai joked while I rolled my eyes saying "Nice to meet ya, and for the record, I take both boxing and martial arts,"

"Last but not least, this little guy is um" Tai trailed off unsure of TK's name, "TK, call me TK and I'm not as small as I look,"

"There now, is that everybody?" Tai asked as he looked at his friends, wasn't there a girl with a pink cowboy hat? Oh yeah! Mimi!

"Hey, what happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?" Sora asked making me correct her saying "Now, now, her name's Mimi,"

I then heard the sound of distance roaring, it was the same roaring as before! I narrowed my eyes before bending over and picking Dorimon up.

"Perhaps she's off picking flowers? Or going on a nature hike?" Izzy suggested only to be cut off as we heard Mimi yelling.

"Ah! Somebody help me!" Mimi yelled making everyone gasp.

"Come on!" Tai yelled as everyone started to run.

I followed everyone as we entered a small field to see Mimi running away from something with a small green Digimon by her side, I hear Tai yell something when a loud roar made everyone slow down as a huge red big like Digimon flew over us roaring its head off.

"It's Kuwagamon!" Dorimon said making me nod now I had a name for big, red and buggy.

We went over to Mimi who was on her knees with her Digimon who was called Tanemon? Yeah, she was called Tanemon.

I then noticed Kuwagamon coming back around "Incoming! Run!" I yelled making everyone break out into a run.

We kept running through trees and bushes as we tried to stay ahead of the giant red bug, I'm so glad I'm used to running long distances!

At one point we have to dive to the ground to avoid the bug, for some strange reason I had the urge to punch the damn thing! We then started running again until we arrived at a cliff ledge that was over a river, curse our luck!

"Great! Anyone bring a helicopter?" Matt asked as I rolled my eyes at the poor attempt at a joke.

Tai walked over and checked the edge before shaking his head saying "There's no way down, we're going to have to find another way,"

"Another way where?" I asked while looking around for Bugzilla, *ROAR!* Of course! he'd be right behind us!

He burst through the trees making us run and hit the dirt as he flew overhead, I'm really starting to hate bugs.

"Kace! Are you okay?" Dorimon asked as she now stood beside my body on the ground.

"I've been better," I said while pushing myself up. Only to gasp as I saw Kuwagamon flying right at us!

"Digimon attack!" Yokomon yelled making the little Digimon jump in the air and release these pink bubbles while Dorimon shot out small Iron like bubbles that hit Kuwagamon as he hit them sending them to the ground while he crashed into the tree's nearby.

"Dorimon!" I yelled running over to my friend as she lay bruised on the ground.

"Are you okay? What hurts?" I asked while gently picking her up.

"My nose is bruised," She said with a small whine, oh my little Dori!

I heard Joe yelled "Oh no!"

Looking over I saw Kuwagamon getting back up while snapping his pincers together. I growl getting up I held Dorimon under my left arm as I decided to do something stupid.

"No one hurts my friends!" I yelled while running forward and jumping up and punching Kuwagamons left pincer this made the bug jolt as if he had been stung by something.

I gave a low gasp as I felt a warmth rush through my body, I then pushed off Kuwagamon and backflipped landing beside Joe as I panted saying "That was a rush!"

Dorimon held a look of awe on her face while her human friends held shocked faces.

"S-she just punched it!" Joe yelled in shock while Tai was jaw dropped.

I was then distracted by my right fist which now had a strange golden data like particle energy coming from it, I shook my head as Kuwagamon advanced towards us.

"Okay! Get ready to run!" Tai said as we held out Digimon close, he tensed us as Kuwagamon got closer.

"No! We fight!" Koromon said as he turned in Tai's hands.

"Huh?!" Tai asked in shock as Koromon looked back at him "That's right, it's the only way. Stand and fight!"

Tai in concern and worry said "Give it up will ya,"

Motimon wiggled in Izzy's grip saying "Koromon's right, it's time we showed what we're made of!"

"No! Don't!" Izzy said as he tried to hold onto Motimon.

"They're right!" Yokomon yelled while turning on Sora's grip this made the girl say "No way! It's hopeless, your no match for him Yokomon,"

Tsunomon then started to struggle in Matt's grip yelling "We can do! Let me go! Let me go!"

Tokomon then tried to lunge out of TK's grip yelling "Yes! We can do it! We can do it!"

Bakumon was trying to fly out of Joe's grip while Mimi held Tanemon with worry asking "Tanemon? You too?" She got a nod in response.

I looked at Dorimon who stared up at me with a determined look on her face.

I ask "You sure?" She nods saying "My turn to protect you!"

I licked my lips before releasing a sigh, I can't stop her! I clench my right hand making the energy grow a bit bigger around my first.

"Be safe, and do me proud," I said as she nods while jumping out of my arms and bouncing after Kuwagamon with her friends to attack.

I then felt my belt grow warm, looking down I saw my Device glowing! I quickly pulled it out with my left hand to see the words 'Digivolve' on the screen.

"What?" I asked before seeing Tai running after Koromon and a glow coming from his belt. I looked at my right hand and the energy data like particles around it.

"I hope this works!" I said before placing my right hand on the top of the device where a scan like part was, it glowed before sucking up the energy from my right hand.

The screen glows as I heard in my head 'DNA charge' hu? Is that what it's called? DNA Charge? Sounds cool!

I watched in awe as 8 beams of light shot from the sky and hit our Digimon friends making them change.

"Koromon! Digivolve to! Agumon!" Koromon yelled as he became an orange dinosaur.

"Yokomon! Digivolve to! Biyomon!" Yokomon yelled as she became a bird-like creature with pink feathers.

"Motimon! Digivolve to! Tentomon!" Motimon yelled as he became a bug like creature.

"Tsunomon! Digivolve to! Gabumon!" Tsunomon yelled as he became a strange lizard, dog-like creature I think.

"Tokomon! Digivolve to! Patamon!" Tokomon yelled as he became a hamster like creature with bat-like ears.

"Dorimon! Digivolve to! Dorumon!" Dorimon yelled as she became a strange two-legged creature that looked like a mix between a fox and reptile, it was hard to tell. (Look up Dorumon!)

"Bukamon! Digivolve to! Gomamon!" Bukamon yelled as he became a seal like creature.

"Tanemon! Digivolve to! Palmon!" Tanemon yelled as she became a plant-like creature.

I'm pretty sure my mouth was on the ground with shock and awe, that...was...AWESOME!

I watched on as our bigger Digimon friends attacked the huge bug only to be knocked back by two of his arms.

"Alright then! You asked for it!" Agumon yelled as Kuwagamon tried to take flight.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon yelled as her 'fingers' shot forward and wrapped around Kuwagamon's leg stopping him from going any higher.

Patamon flew up yelling "Boom Bubble!" he then shot a ball of compressed air at Kuwagamon while Tenomon flew over yelling "Super shocker!"

Electricity hit the bug making him land, only to be tripped by Gomamon who rolled under the big red bugs foot sending him to his knees.

"Stand back everyone!" Agumon yelled "Pepper breath!"

A fireball left his mouth as Dorumon yelled "Power metal!" An iron ball left her mouth and hit the bug.

"Blue blaster!" Gabumon yelled firing off a stream of blue fire from his mouth while up in the air Biyomon yelled "Spiral twister!" Green flames shot from her and hit Kuwagamon.

The now on fire bug roars as the Digimon stood in a line.

"Now! All together!" Agumon yelled as everyone fired their attack's at Kuwagamon.

I smirked watching as the bug fell backward into the trees while roaring in defeat.

"You guys did it!" I yelled snapping everyone from their dazed shock.

I watched as our friends ran back over to us looking proud of themselves, as they should be!

"Kacela! We did it!" Dorumon yelled as she ran up to me, I chuckled saying "We sure did, I'm proud of you!" reached up and patted her head making her giggle.

I then hugged her saying "But next time, I'm joining the fight," She just smirked saying "Alright!"

But before any of us could celebrate further we heard "Watch out!" from Sora as I looked over to see Kuwagamon getting back up!

I quickly let go of Dorumon and run to stand with the others as Dorumon ran beside me, I stood next to TK as Kugawamon drove his pincers into the cliff making cracks appear.

"That's not good!" I yelled as I felt my hands grow warm again, I then felt the ground shake as it started to fall.

I yelled as we started to fall down to the river below us, I reached out and grabbed Dorumon as we fell.

I really hate bugs! Even more so if it's sending us off a cliff! Curse you Kuwagamon!

* * *

Talk about your cliffhangers! Will we survive the drop? And how was Kacela able to punch a Digimon? All this and more in the next chapter!

Hope you lot enjoyed the opening of my new story.

I wanted to bring a new twist to the Digimon adventure story, so why not bring in a bit of data squad?

See you lot in the next chapter, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2 Birth of Greymon and Dorugamon

Chapter 2!

In this chapter, we have bonding moments between human and Digimon.

Along with a double digivalution!

I do NOT own Digimon or anything else related to it! I also only own my Oc's and story idea!

Also, I just realized I typed '8 meteor-like objects' and '8 beams of light' in my last chapter, sorry it was supposed to be 7 but I kept hitting the 8 button by accident. Sorry about that.

And about Kacela's backpack, I put the wrong word in! It was suppose to be a NORMAL brown backpack, but I put small by accident. So, it's now a normal sized backpack in the story. Sorry again!

I will also be mixing up Dorumons Ultimate level, it fits my story better. And yes this Dorumon is female!

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Birth of Greymon and Dorugamon.

 _Kacela here! And boy! You won't believe what happened to me and my friends!_

 _Okay, let me rewind. Me and the other 7 kids we're at summer camp when this freak snowstorm hits! Then we get these weird devices with mine being different from the other seven kids, then we end up in this whacked out island! And met these creatures called Digimon or digital monsters, it was all really cool until Kuwagamon showed up and ruined it. Our new friends somehow digivolved into bigger monsters and scared him off or so we thought. Talk about your cliffhangers!_

 **CLIFFSIDE**

I could feel the air rush past me as we fell, you know at my last birthday party I joked about going sky-diving but this is not what I had in mind!

Everyone around me was screaming as we fell, I could feel Dorumon in my arms as she tried to hold onto me the best she could.

I heard someone hit the water making me shut my eyes to await the cold touch of the water when I hit something slippery?

Opening my eyes I found myself on a bed of colorful fish! I sat up still holding Dorumon close as we looked at the fish bed while everyone landed on it.

"Wow, this is some ride," Tai said as the fish bed moved down the river.

"Hey! Look out!" Matt yelled as we looked up to see the rest of the cliff with Kuwagamon give way and fall down towards the river.

I heard everyone scream as Gomamon yelled: "GO!"

I felt the fish's move faster at his command so he was in charge of the bed of fish? Go Gomamon!

I watched as the bug and rocks hit the water making a huge wave hit us and caused the fish bed to go up and down, by now I had a small headache from everyone's yelling. I shook my head as I felt the fish bed send us flying and onto land along with a lot of water from the river, at least we're on dry land now.

"Ow, my head," I said while releasing Dorumon from my hold to reach up and hold my own head, why did everyone have to scream so loudly?

"You okay Kace?" Dorumon asked making me smile saying "I'm fine just a headache, it will go away soon"

Dorumon nods as she hopped around me if I was standing she would be around my mid waist in height and since I'm around Joe's height that was saying something.

"I knew we'd be okay, I wasn't worried" I heard Matt say, oh really Matt? Then why did I hear you screaming your head off on the fish bed ride?

"What was that? A floating fish market?" Joe asked Gomamon said something as I got up while trying to get the water out of my jacket.

"Man, I hate it when my jacket gets wet takes ages to dry," I said while taking my jacket off to wrap it around my waist.

"Uh, I guess it's not Bukamon?" I heard Joe say making me look over as Gomamon smirked saying "Gomamon now," He wagged his tail! He's a cutie!

TK leaned over to looked his partner over saying "And I guess that your not Tokomon are you?"

Patamon flapped his ears saying "Now I'm Patamon,"

"It's all because we digivolved," Agumon said as he stood up with Tai, digivolve huh? That's what my device said.

"I don't think that words in my dictionary," Tai said as he stared at Agumon in confusion.

"So digivolving is when they advanced to the next level and become more powerful than before," Izzy said with Tenomon flying next to him.

"Right! All of us digivolved, I went from Motimon to Tentomon," Tentomon said making Izzy look at him.

"I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon," Biyomon said as she talked with Sora.

Gabumon turned to Matt saying "First I was Tsunomon then Gabumon,"

"And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon," Palmon said as she sat next to Mimi on the ground.

Dorumon jumped in front of me saying "I was Dorimon but I'm Dorumon,"

I chuckled while reaching down and rubbing her head making her purr? I think it was more of a mix between a rumble and purr.

"And me, I was Koromon I digivolved into Agumon," Agumon said as he pointed to himself.

Tai hums saying "When you digivolved you certainly got way bigger, does this mean your something different now? Or are you still Digimon?"

"Digimon, but I needed your help Tai," Agumon said with a smile while Tai gained a confused look asking "Me? For what?"

"You see, digivolving is a very difficult process in order to be successful I had to share your energy," Agumon said while Tai asked "Really?"

He got a nod as I looked at my right hand, is my energy different from everyone else's? I clench my hand into a fist and focused on my hand, I didn't expect anything to happen but imagine my surprise when a small flicker of the golden particles formed on my hand before fading away.

So if I focus hard enough or punch something I can use this energy, hum, I think I'll use that word from before. DNA charge, it's got a ring to it!

I smirk as I heard everyone talk with their Digimon friends while Dorumon nuzzled into my legs, I patted her head before reaching up and touching my dog tags. I wonder if people are looking for us back home? I don't think we're on earth anymore if where in a land full of digital monsters, I mean come on! What kind of place has bugs the size of Kuwagamon!

I shook my head as Dorumon asked: "Is your head better now?"

I gave her a nod saying "It's gone now, but how are you doing?"

Dorumon tilted her head before saying "I'm fine, but I am a little bit hungry,"

I smirk saying "Same here, I bet we'll find some food later,"

She smiles before nodding at my words good think I know good foods from bad foods, thank you, mother!

"I say we forget about going back and explore around here," I hear Matt say, Okay what did I miss this time? I always miss the important stuff!

"I'm not exploring anywhere, I say we stay right where we are," Joe said with arms crossed.

"Yeah let's wait for that giant bug to come get us, we need to find a road leading to some place to get away from here," Matt said.

Izzy nods saying "Matt's right, but without a compass, we don't even know which way is north,"

"Wait I do!" Tentomon said getting Izzy's attention.

"Well, which way is it?" Izzy asked but the answer he got was "It's the opposite of south," Tentomon said making Izzy sweat-drop while I chuckled I'll have to remember that one.

I soon sigh as everyone tried to make heads or tails of what to do next, I just wanted to find something to eat or at least start walking somewhere.

"Let's start walking," I said while making my way past the ground with Dorumon right behind me. And it seems Tai had the same idea cause he started walking as well.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked as Tai paused and turned to him saying "Up on that cliff, that's where I saw the ocean"

"The ocean?" Matt asked as I paused in my walking to look back at the group.

"Yep, there might be a boat or something," Tai said before he started walking again, I smirk saying "Finally, we're getting some progress done,"

"Yeah, and I get to stretch my new legs," Dorumon said as we shared a smile before following behind the group, that way I can be on the lookout in case any more bugs sneak up on us.

After a few minutes of walking or swimming in Goamons case, everyone started to chat with their Digimon, I was keeping an eye out for food or something of fruit.

"Hey, Kacela?" Dorumon said getting my attention.

"Yes?" I asked while spotting a fruit tree up ahead on our path.

"How did you punch Kuwagamon before?" Dorumon asked as I held up my arm saying "I don't know, I just did it I wanted to protect my friends and you,"

I grin as my first lashed out and hit the passing fruit tree making it shake, I stopped walking and held out two hands and caught two big apples as they fell. Score!

"Here you go," I said while handing Dorumon an apple as we started to walk again.

"Thanks, Kace, and I want to protect you too!" She said making me nod.

"We'll protect each other," I said before taking a bite out of my apple, it was sweet with a sour tinge to it. very tasty actually.

We quickly ate the apples before catching up with the group, for the rest of the walk, I chatted with Dorumon telling her about my hobbies and my skills in martial arts and my dream of being a music maker or a DJ whichever comes first.

We soon stopped chatting when we heard Gabumon say "Ah! Nothing like the ocean,"

In the river next to them Gomamon gave an excited yell "Haha! Everybody in the water!"

"Hey, let's build a giant sand castle," TK said as he smiled at the idea of playing at the beach, while Mimi frowns saying "Oh! I forgot my bathing suit!"

I must admit I liked the idea of playing in the ocean or going for a good swim in it, listening to the sound of the waves and the ringing of the, wait? Ringing?!

"Wait a minute, listen!" Matt said as everyone went quiet, and sure enough, we all heard the sound of a ringing phone.

"A phone?" Tai asked as he looked around while Agumon watching him, Sora blinked a few times saying "Either that, or we're all hearing things,"

"Where is that coming from?" I asked while looking around for the source of the sound. How could a phone be all the way out here?

I focused on my ears until I heard it clearly, it's coming from the beach!

"This way!" I yelled before taking off in a run with Dorumon behind me as we ran past the ground.

"Follow Kacela!" Tai yelled as he ran after the fast girl.

' _She'd be great at soccer!_ ' Tai thought as he tried to keep up with the fight-loving girl.

We soon arrived at the beach as the ringing got louder, we followed the sound until we arrived at the front of the beach to see a line of Telephone booths.

"I told you guys! All we need is a phone! We're saved!" Joe yelled as I reached the telephone booth that was ringing and opened it up, only for the ringing to stop.

"Why did it stop ringing Kace?" Dorumon asked as I shook my head saying "Wrong number maybe?" I stepped away from the telephone to let everyone else look.

' _Something doesn't feel right here_ ' I thought while looking around the beach, it was quiet but if there were lots of Digimon living here then where are they?

"Well that's bizarre," Sora said as she stood confused while Izzy held his chin in thought before saying "My theory is aliens, they set these phone booths out as a trap,"

Aliens? Really Izzy?

"If we find a place that delivers let's order pizza," Matt said making me raise an eyebrow at him, pizza? Give me moms cooking any day! Mom makes the best foods.

"Whatever you get, no anchovies for me," Mimi said as she smiled at the idea of pizza, minus the anchovies.

Sora then asked a good question, "The question is, what are these doing here at the beach?" I was about to say something to Sora when Joe beat me to it.

"So people can call their parents for a ride home," Joe said with a clenched fist and determined look on his face.

"Parents? What exactly is a parents?" Gomamon asked with a confused face at the term, so these guys didn't have parents growing up?

I watched as Joe, Mimi and Izzy stared at the Digimon for a few seconds before Joe turned to look forward saying "That's it, I'm outta here,"

I frown at this, it was a simple question! I looked down at Dorumon who also looked confused, so decided to explain it myself I walked over to the Digimon.

"Listen, guys, A parent or parents are adult humans who look after their offspring or in this case, I'm the offspring and I have two parents," I said while moving to sit on my knees.

"What do parents do?" Patamon asked as he flew over and landed on Dorumon's head.

"Parents raise their offspring and help them through life until their old enough to look after themselves," I said while trying not to over complicate myself.

"So parents are kinda like a mated pair of Digimon who have an egg together?" Tentomon said as I looked at him, did he say egg?

"Sorta of, are guys born from eggs?" I asked getting nods from the Digimon.

"Yes we are, aren't humans born from eggs?" Agumon said as I thought it over, no, we're not born from eggs. But mother never told me how babies were made so I'm not sure.

"I'm don't know for sure, but human babies are born from their mother's belly at least that's what Moms tells me," I said while crossing my arms, I need to ask mom when I get home.

The Digimon share looks before shrugging as I tilted my head and said: "Well, I best check on my friends I wonder if they reached anyone?"

I got up and dusted my pants off before going over to Sora as she put her phone down and crossed her arms with an annoyed huff.

"Any luck?" I asked while holding my left hip as Dorumon came over to my side.

"No," Sora said with an annoyed tone of voice that held a little bite to it, I raised an eyebrow at this "Weird, I got a strange feeling about this,"

"Me too," Dorumon said as she looked around the beach, so I'm not the only one that's uneasy about this beach.

After a few more minutes of trying we gave up and went to sit near a big rocky hillside, I sat next to Tai as Dorumon sat next to me. The only one of us who was not giving up was Joe, he was still trying to call for help. Everyone was just annoyed at the phones and getting both tired and hungry, even Gomamon was in the ocean leaving Joe to call to his heart's content.

"Very curious, does Joe always behave like this?" Izzy asked as he watched Joe with curious eyes.

Tai signs saying "Every single day,"

Matt shook his head saying "No matter what number or how many times he diels those phones aren't gonna work,"

"Well, I'm gonna keep searching for a boat or something," Tai said as he stood up, I sigh while leaning back on my arms to soak up the sunshine.

"Hey! Wait a minute, even though we can't call out of here there's always a chance someone else might be able to call into us," Matt said as Tai looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a waste of time doing nothing but sitting here," Tai said as I kinda agreed with Tai, we're getting nowhere just sitting here.

Matt not backing down said "I'm going to stay here for a little while in case anyone calls, besides everyone could use a little rest,"

And Matt has a good point also! This is getting us nowhere fast, I look over as Tai declared break time.

Decided to raid my little food stash I pulled my bag off my back and placed it in front of me, I opened the bag and began to take my stuff out.

After a few seconds, I had all of my stuff out of my bag and put neatly in front of me, for being a medium sized bag it can hold a lot of stuff!

Let's see here, Flashlight check.

My personal music notebook, check. With my pens!

My first aid kit, check.

My belt survival kit, double check! I need to put that on in a minute.

A spare pair of my leather gloves, check.

My Sunglasses for sunny days, check!

A spare blanket, check.

I also have a spare top in here, it matches my purple top. There's also a spare of my pants in here, so that's a check!

My healthy snacks, there you are! Huh? What's this? There's a package at the bottom of my bag, I didn't put that there!

Reaching over I pulled out the package as I ate a strawberry snack bar while Dorumon attacked the rest of my snacks, I turn the package over to see a note on it.

Taking it off I opened it up to show my dad's writing.

It said: 'Sorry for not being there to send you off to your aunt and uncle for summer camp my little fighter but with my business tour starting on the day you leave I can't be there, so as payment I got you this little gift. I know how much you like rock climbing so here's something I got you as an early birthday present use it well! Love from Dad'

Oh dad, that's right. My dad had to go on a business tour which was more like a training tour, I don't know what my dad's job is but it's something very important and it's to do with exploring and science or something like that. (I don't know what Spencer Damon's job is, If anyone could let me know would be a big help! Thanks!)

' _I wonder what he got me?_ ' I thought before opening the package and almost yelled in joy!

It was a grappling hook! I've been wanting one for ages! Thank you, Dad! (Looks like the grappling hook Lara Croft uses on her game Legends)

"Hey, Kacela what do? Whoa!" Tai said before he yelled in shock at seeing all the stuff I had.

"What?" I asked while wondering if I missed something, I always block out the boring stuff.

"I was wondering if you had any food on you or anything useful," Tai said as he eyed the stuff I had while I just smirked.

"Yeah, but Dorumon has already eaten the food I had on me," I said while getting up and placing my survival belt kit along with my new grappling hook.

"Aw," Tai said while frowning, he then took note of Joe who was still trying to call for help.

"Oh boy, check out the genius," Tai said making me look over to Joe who was still on the phone, well you can't say he's not determined.

"See? He's trying to call the telephone repair man because the telephones don't work, problem is..Look!" Tai cut himself off as he took note of the bag Joe had.

"Joes got the emergency food!" Tai said getting everyone's attention.

"What? No way!" Izzy said as he turned to look at Joe.

Tai called over to Joe as I quickly but carefully put my stuff back in my bag, I then placed it next to me as I sat on the sand near Sora.

"Do you think Joe likes Mimi?" Dorumon asked as she sat next to me, this made me hide a smirk as a chuckle worked its way from my mouth.

"I don't think so, it's just Joe being uh Joe that's all," I said while reaching over and scratching behind Dorumons left ear making her give a low happy hum.

I watched as everyone sat in a circle to figure out how to share the food between everyone, I not that good at maths but the food Joe had with him won't last long between all of us.

I was right as we only had enough food for three days, or half an hour if you count in the Digimon.

"Well, this is one troublesome situation," I said to Dorumon who giggles at my sarcastic tone.

I then noticed Tai and eating food with Agumon without anyone knowing, well until he said "This is great I could eat a dozen of these,"

This got everyone's attention making me chuckle as Joe asked: "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Tai just looked over to Joe and said "I'm glad we never hear you complaining,"

Joe made an annoyed sound before yelling "You people make me crazy!"

"Calm down Joe, getting worked up won't get us anywhere," I said trying to calm the older boy down, man I wonder how high his stress levels are with all of this?

I shook my head at the metal question only for a strange feeling to wash over me, wait a minute! I know this feeling! Something bad is coming.

Apparently, Dorumon had the same danger sense as me because she stood up with a growl and faced the ocean, I quickly stood up and tensed up as I saw Gomamon run or hop over to us as quickly as he could.

Behind me, Biyomon stood up looking very tense as well, good so I'm not the only who sensed it.

"What's the matter, guys?" Sora asked as she saw us on our feet and all tense.

"Somethings coming," I said while keeping an eye on the ocean.

I was right as soon as I had spoken nearby the telephones a huge geyser of water erupted from the sand, I got into a fighting stance as everyone stood up.

I watched as the geyser moved and destroyed the telephone booths sending them into the air.

"Run!" I yelled making everyone run towards a low cliff side or hill nearby.

I stopped midway and turned to watch as the telephone booths fall to the ground.

"Whats that?!" Tai asked as I saw something rise from the sand.

I quickly covered my face as sand flew up into the air.

"Shellmon!" Tentomon yelled what the hell is a Shellmon?

"What's a Shellmon!?" I yelled/asked while lowering my arms from my face.

"Something that gets mad for no reason!" Tentomon yelled over to me.

"That's a big help!" I yelled back as I watched the top of the shell stop spinning.

Then from the base of the shell came Shellmon's body it was pink with weird tentacle-like yellow hair, it also has two arms. I growl as it crawled over to us.

"Everybody up here!" Joe yelled as bless his heart he tried to climb up the hill-like cliff face to safety, only Shellmon was having none of it.

"Look out Joe!" I yelled as Shellmon lowered his head and shot a stream of water at Joe knocking him off the rocky wall, he then hit Gomamon who tried to help Joe.

"Digimon attack!" Agumon yelled as our digital friends rushed forward to attack if there gonna fight! I'm fighting with them!

"Right behind ya!" I yelled as I charged forward with Dorumon.

I watched from the corner of my eye as Gabumon and Biyomon tried to attack only for the attacks to fizzle out and die then Tentomon tried only to come short as he was too tired to make a big shock.

" **Dash Metal!** " Dorumon yelled as she fired a metal sphere from her mouth while charging, while I did a duck and roll under one of Shellmon's arms as he tried to swipe at me.

"Keep it up Dorumon!" I yelled as Shellmon used his water attack to knock us back, I yelp while jumping to the side I barely dodged it in time so it left me with a wet left leg but his attack sent Dorumon into one of the broken phone booths.

Agumon quickly got back up as Shellmon knocked both Patamon and Palmon away while Dorumon got up and ran over to me.

"You alright?" I asked while giving her a quick check over for injuries.

"A little bruised but okay," Dorumon said as Agumon sent another Pepper Breath at Shellmon.

"Hey, Shellmon! Ugly! Over here!" Tai yelled as he ran over to a phone booth and picked up a broken pipe.

"What's he doing?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, my eyes then widen as he started to whack Shellmon with his improvised weapon while Agumon attack from Shellmon's other side.

Then I noticed Shellmon 'hair' move and pick up Tai.

"Hold on Tai!" Agumon yelled in worry as Shellmon when moved his sights to Agumon.

"Run Agumon!" Dorumon yells too late as Shellmon slammed his hand down on Agumon, I got up with a growl saying "Let's get him!"

Poor Agumon is now stuck under Shellmon's stinky foot!

We broke into a charge with Dorumon taking the lead as she fired her Dash Metal and hit Shellmon on his nose making him flinch from the hit this allowed me to jump on his arm pinning Agumon down. I grin as I ran up his arm and pulled my fist back.

"Let my friends go!" I yelled while jumping and landing a punch on Shellmon's cheek with my right fist which ignited with my DNA charge.

Shellmon roared in pain as my DNA charge seemed to hurt him, I pushed off of him and landed back on the sand as Shellmon shook off my attack and sent a blast of water at everyone.

"Kacela!" Dorumon yelled as I heard Agumon yell "Digivolve!"

I looked over as Tai's digivice glowed making Agumon glow white.

That's it! I almost forgot about my Digivice, I quickly pulled it out with a smirk as the words 'Evolution' formed on the screen.

As if by instinct I yelled "DNA! Charge!" I yelled while holding my device sideways and slamming my hand on the top before holding it upright and towards Dorumon as the screen glows white.

Dorumon then glows white yelling "Dorumon Digivolve to! Dorugamon!" (Look up Dorugamon!)

"Agumon! Digivolve to! Greymon!" Agumon or Greymon yelled as he digivolved and pushed Shellmon off him and backward which released Tai and sent him flying into the sand.

Greymon growls as he now stood in front of Shellmon beside Dorugamon.

"Alright! Go get him Dorugamon!" I yelled with a fist pump as Dorugamon growls.

"Power Metal!" Dorugamon yelled before firing a big metal sphere from her mouth and hitting Shellmon on the head as he tried to fire his water attack.

It also had the effect of plugging up his head which stopped him from attacking back as Greymon ran over and used his horned head to send Shellmon into the air, I watched on with a grin as flames built up in Greymons mouth.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled as he fired a huge fireball at Shellmon which soon exploded and sent Shellmon flying back into the ocean!

"You two did it!" I yelled in joy finally no more annoying shellfish! I paused when Dorugamon and Greymon glowed and became Agumon and Dorumon once more.

Why did they? You know what never mind, I don't care as long as their safe.

"Did you see me?" Dorumon asked as she ran over to me in excitement. I laughed saying "I sure did see you! You were amazing!"

I kneeled down and hugged her tightly saying "Let's always fight together"

Dorumon smiles nuzzling into my neck saying "Always Kace"

I pulled back with a fist pump saying "From now on, we're battle partners to the end!"

Dorumon gained a strange look in her eyes before it was replaced with a determined look, she nods saying "Partners to the end!"

I lowered my fist with a smile and patted her head saying "Let's go and rejoin the others"

I stood up and went over to the gang while picking up my backpack along the way, I was met with a look of awe by TK and shocked and stunned looks from everyone else which made me blush a bit.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

I sigh with crossed arms as I watched our Digimon friends eat away, we had decided to let the Digimon eat to keep their energy and strength up.

"Operator! Operator!" I could hear Joe trying to use one of the broken Telephones, poor Joe.

"There's really no reason to stay here now," Tai said as he stood by Matt and Izzy.

"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?" Matt asked while rubbing his neck.

"Not me," I said while uncrossing my arms.

Izzy then spoke up saying "Shellmon wasn't destroyed, he was just temporarily removed we should pack up and leave before he decides he wants to come back for round 2,"

"Good idea," Matt said he does not want to be here when Shellmon comes back that's for sure.

Joe walked over saying "In that case, we should go right back to the forest! Because if anybody is looking for us that's the place they'll go,"

He needs to calm down before he gets a hernia or something.

"This before, we fell off a cliff and floated down river to get here and getting back there is a really big job," Sora said, she does have a point.

But why do I get the feeling we're the only humans in this digital world?

"And we could run into Kuwagamon!" Mimi said in a frightened tone, Oh-Uh! No more Kuwagamon! If I see another one I'll punch it so hard It's pincer will fall off!

"Now listen, logically speaking if there are telephones here then there must be people to use them," Izzy said as we all looked over to him as the Digimon finished eating.

"So, I think it makes good sense to try and find those people," Izzy finished as I rolled my eyes, I doubt we'll find anyone here on what I think is an Island! Oh and let's not forget it's full of digital monsters!

Joe nods saying "Makes sense,"

"Certainly does," Sora said in agreement.

Tai then held up his arms with a grin saying "Then let's all get going!"

Agumon smiles saying "Anywhere you wanna go, I'll go, Tai, you just pick the direction,"

I get the feeling we're going to get lost a lot.

"Then let's get out of this place," I said walking over to stand by Tai with a smirk as I felt a warmth tickle my hand, glancing down I saw my DNA charge flicker across my fist before fading away.

Dorumon moved to my side with a grin as I gave her a wink, she nods as Matt said "And let the monsters beware,"

Joe gave a hesitant nod before saying "Well, my plan is to avoid all monsters yep that's my plan!"

Good luck with that plan Joe! I shook my head before watching as Tai stepped forward saying "Okay! Here we go!"

We all smirk or smiled and yelling together as we started walking "Digimon!"

Here is where our adventure really begins, I can feel it!

* * *

 _I hope we know what we're ourselves into! I wonder what's going to happen to us next? Find out in the next chapter of Digimon Adventure: Digisoul!  
_

In the next chapter, we have Garurumon and more bonding between humans and Digimon.

Until then, SaberbladePrime Signing out!


	3. Chapter 3 Garurumon

Chapter 3

In this chapter, we have more bonding between humans and Digimon!

Also, to those who keep pestering me to update my Transformer stories, I will get to them when I am back in the mood to do Transformer stories! I'm not in the mood to do transformers right now I might update them in the future but right now I don't have the drive to do them.

Sorry once more, but that's how it is for now.

I do NOT own Digimon or anything related to it, I only own my Oc's and story ideas.

Off we go!

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Garurumon.

 _Hey, everyone! Kacela here with an update! So after escaping Kuwagamon, we all ended on a beach with Telephone booths, sadly the booths didn't really work. I also found a present from my dad in my trusted backpack, cool huh? Anyway, our group also meet a sea Digimon known as Shellmon who attacked us for no reason! Our Digimon tried to fight him but everyone, save for Agumon and Dorumon we're too tired to fight, in the end with help from Tai and me we got Dorumon and Agumon to digivolve into Greymon and Dorugamon! We soon sent the Digimon packing, I also learned that our Digimon friends change back after 'digivolving' into their smaller forms. Man! This place keeps getting better and cooler!_

 **DIGITAL WORLD**

 **PRESENT TIME**

I chuckled as I stood near the edge of the cliff watching the ocean as everyone behind me chatted away about the recent fight, I looked to my right to see Tai standing next to me looking to be in thought.

I had to admit He had guts facing Shellmon with nothing but a metal pole, he had a lot of courage in that heart of his.

Then again, I had as well according to TK who was amazed that I could punch Digimon without getting hurt. I wonder if it's all down to my DNA charge? I'm the only one here that seems to have it and can fight a Digimon with my bare hands, is my DNA charge protecting my hands? Or is it something else?

Shaking my head I looked over to Tai as he turned to Agumon asking "Yo! Agumon,"

The small dino Digimon walked over asking "What's up Tai?"

"I like it when your Greymon, no offense but why don't you stay that way?" Tai asked as Agumon looked forward saying "I can't,"

Tai gave a small huff looking forward himself with crossed arms as Agumon looks back at him saying "But even superheroes need a rest,"

I chuckled as Tai started to fall forward only for me to grab the back of his shirt saying "Careful Tai, don't want you swimming right now do we?"

The others laughed as I pulled Tai back onto his feet while he got his balance when a loud roar rang out, not again!

I turned to my left to see a dinosaur-like Digimon bash it's way through some rocks and looked around.

"Who's that Digimon?" Izzy asked

"It's a Monochromon but don't worry about him, he's a laid-back Digimon," Tentomon said as the Monochromon faced them and got ready to charge.

"Doesn't look laid back to me," I said while moving to stand by TK as Dorumon stood in front of Patamon, I guess my new big sister instincts are kicking in.

"Although it pays to be a bit cautious around Monochromon, they do tend to get a bit miffed when their hungry," Tentomon said as the dino Digimon came towards them.

"Then he must be starving cause he looks really mad!" Tai yelled as I cracked my knuckles ready for another fight.

"I think he wants to eat us!" Mimi yelled as a second roar was heard, looking behind both us and a boulder we saw another Monochromon!

"There's two of them!" Joe yelled as he clutched his bag in fear.

"We're stuck between a rock and two sets of teeth!" Matt yelled as he looked between the Digimon. No duh!

"MOVE IT!" I yelled making everyone run towards the forest and out of the two charging Monochomon's way.

Safely behind a bigger set of boulders, Tai peeked over the rock to see the two of them fighting.

"Something must have set those Monochromon off," Tai said.

Dorumon looked herself before saying "Their fighting over territory"

She then jumped down and went to my side as Patamon flew up and onto her head.

"They can have it then!" Palmon said and started running into the forest with Mimi right behind her.

Everyone soon followed as I ran beside Matt and TK with Dorumon right beside me with Patamon holding onto her head, I could hear the two Digimon fighting as we ran.

"TK!" Matt yelled making me look over to see that TK had tripped while running.

I turned and ran over saying "Better hurry up!" I said while quickly bending over and picking TK up and with one arm and grabbing Matt's hand to pull him along.

"Whoa!" Matt yelled as he got pulled into a run by the strong 11-year-old girl.

We kept running until we arrived at a deeper part of the forest when we were sure no crazy Digimon would attack us we settled down into a walk. I placed TK back on the ground and let go of Matt's hand as Patamon flew off Dorumon's head.

"That was a rush," I said while rubbing my wrists to relax them from the sudden adrenaline rush I just had.

"You said it," Biyomon said as she walked by Sora who was slowly calming down herself.

"I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall," Mimi complained we kept walking.

' _Just keep walking_ ' I thought as I resisted the urge to slap Mimi I know we're friends and all but man! Mimi can give you a headache.

Only to sigh as we came to a stop as Mimi leaned on a tree saying "As you can see, we're nowhere near one,"

I ignored her while turning my attention to Izzy who was looking at the sky.

"I'm not walking in the dirt with my bare feet!" Mimi yelled behind me.

Bare feet? Not a bad idea, it could strengthen the souls of my feet up a bit. I'll do it later, once we find a place to rest.

"It appears that we may be losing our light source," Izzy said as Sora walked over to his side.

"What a weird sunset," Sora said as she watched the colored sky.

"This whole Island is weird! Who knows what will come out at night?" Izzy said as he looked around only to jump as Tentomon flew into the air.

"Wait! I detect water!" He said while flying above the trees. Water? If it's got fish in it, we can set up camp and eat.

"Yes! As usual, I'm right, it's a lake with fresh clean water and a variety of tasty fish, it's a perfect campsite," Tentomon said as he flew back down.

"Maybe I can finally soak my poor achy feet," Mimi said as she got up from sitting next to Palmon.

"I'm all for it," I said while sharing a nod with Dorumon as we started to make our way towards the lake.

 **AT THE LAKE**

"Okay, this is one big lake," I said while looking out across the lake.

"It should be safe to rest here tonight," Biyomon said.

"Yeah, I love camping outside," Sora said as she looked around.

"If I won't walk in dirt what makes you think I'll sleep in it?" Mimi asked as she looked at Tai.

Must resist! snarky reply!

"Mimi, do you see a hotel here?" Tai said as he looked at Mimi who suddenly gasped while looking over Tai's shoulder.

"Is that electricity?" Dorumon asked while looking for the source of the sudden noise.

"It is!" I said as lights came on making us turn to see a trolly cart on a small bit of land in the lake connected to the mainland by a small bridge of land.

"What's that?" Tai asked.

"It looks like a trolly cart," TK said as he went to stand by Sora.

"That's odd, the lights just...came on," Izzy said as he gazed at the cart.

Sora then spoke up saying "Well, maybe there are some real people on board in there,"

Tai then ran past me yelling "Let's check it out!"

Agumon ran after Tai as everyone soon followed after him.

I sigh looking at Dorumon asking "Why do I get the feeling that something is not right here?"

"I don't know, but let's follow everyone," Dorumon said as I nod before taking after my friends with Dorumon by my side.

We arrived as everyone was checking the trolly cart over, I had a feeling it would be empty but we all agreed to stay here for the night. But right now Tai suggested we start looking for food to eat.

Best idea I've heard all day!

So, here I was collecting fruit with Dorumon from an apple tree. The apples were nice and big, this would keep out belly's happy for a while.

"There's a big one near the top, I don't think I can hit it without damaging it," Dorumon said making me nod.

"Leave it to me," I said while grabbing the hook of my grapple hook I have been itching to use this!

Standing below the apple I took aim before throwing the hook at the apple, I smirked as it grabbed the apple and with a small tug it came off and shot down into my hands.

"Cool!" Dorumon said as she looked at the apple and my grappler.

"A little gift from my dad, he snuck it into my backpack before I left to stay with my Aunt and Uncle for the summer holiday," I said.

I handed Dorumon the apple with a smile as she ate the apple, she must have been hungry from all of the running today.

"Hey, Kacela! We got fish cooking, come on!" Matt yelled making me looked over at the group as Dorumon finished eating.

"On my way!" I yelled over before picking up my share of the fruit and carried it over to the group who had made a fire and was cooking fish.

 **HOUR LATER**

I gave a small burp after finishing my second fish while Dorumon ate a pile of fruit beside me while occasionally taking one of my cooked fishes, I don't mind I'm almost full anyway.

"Man! That was some good fish," I said while stretching.

"Yeah!" TK said before taking note of Patamon yawning.

"Hey look, Patamon's tired," He said as the winged hamster laid down to snooze.

I then took note of Palmon leaning on Gomamon as they slept, okay that's cute.

"I'm getting really tired myself," Tai said as he yawned. Strange I'm not that tired at all, maybe I should do a little stargazing?

"Wait a minute, I think we should take turns to stand guard," Izzy suggested.

"All right, who wants to go first?" Joe asked.

I rolled my eyes as I watched the group discuss this before to my annoyance Matt and Tai got into a fight.

"All right! That's enough!" I said standing up catching everyone's attention.

"You two stop fighting you're setting a bad example for TK, Tai, you take first watch then Matt and then Izzy takes over after Matt and Joe you'll finish up the night," I said while thinking about who would do better at what times.

"That will work," Joe said as I nod before saying "I'm going to do a bit of stargazing, I not that tired yet,"

"I'll join you," Dorumon said as I got up and made my way towards the trolly cart.

I then climb up and onto the top then I helped Dorumon up, once up she sat down beside me as I lay on my back with my arms behind my head.

I looked up at the stars while ignoring everyone now inside the trolly cart, they sure can be noisy when they want to be.

"The star sure are nice here," I said while looking up at the star covered sky.

"Sure are, I love watching them," Dorumon said as she looked up at the night sky.

"I can't help but wonder something though," I said while lifting my hand in front of my face.

"What?" Dorumon asked.

"Why is my device so different? Why am I the only one who can fight a Digimon head on?" I asked while clenching my hand into a tight fist.

I focused on my hand as my chest warms making my DNA charge cover my fist.

"Is it because of my DNA charge? Or something else?" I asked.

Dorumon watched me before saying "It could be your DNA charge, I'm betting the more we fight the more we'll discover,"

"We might but for now," I said while canceling my DNA charge.

"Let's rest, We'll need our strength for tomorrow," I said after a few seconds of silence.

Dorumon nods as I went to get up when I heard a noise.

"Is that a harmonica?" I asked while looking for the source of the sound.

"What the!?" I yelled as the ground started shaking it also knocked me off the trolly.

"Kace!" Dorumon yelled as she jumped down after me.

"I'm fine!" I said while getting up, what was causing the shaking?

"AH!" I heard Tai and Agumon yell making me turn around to see a huge water serpent rise from the water.

"That's Seadramon! His Ice Blast will leave you frozen," Dorumon said.

"Good to know," I said before running over to Tai and Agumon as everyone ran out while Sedramon gave us a ride.

"Surfs up!" I yelled while trying to keep my balance when I noticed Seadramons tail stuck in the ground pulling us along.

Smirking I ran forward and punched the ground around it freeing the tail, I watched as Seadramon vanished under the water.

"That red thing was his tail!" Tai yelled as I rolled my eyes. Thank you mister observant.

The Digimon tried to fight Seadramon off but he was too far away and stronger than them, I growl as I saw Matt swimming in the water.

"TK! Over here!" Matt yelled as he swam closer.

"Matt! Be careful! Or the monster will get you!" TK yelled as he ran to the edge of the land.

"TK!" I yelled as I ran over and grabbed him just as the ground shook sending us both into the water.

"TK! Kacela!" Everyone yelled as I broke the water with TK in my arms.

"We're fine! Gomamon!" I yelled as the seal Digimon jumped into the water and swam over to me, I placed TK on his back.

"Take TK back to dry land," Matt said as I nod.

"Right!" Gomamon said as he swam back.

"Hey! This way you overgrown water lizard!" Matt yelled as he swam away from the land catching Seadramons attention.

"Matt!" I yelled as Gabumon fired his Blue Blaster at Seadramon this only pissed the water-lizard off more.

As a result, Gabumon was sent flying out of the water cutesy of Seadramons tail, I gasped as Matt was then pulled under water.

Damn lizard! I growl before swimming behind Seadramon, let's see how you like sneak attacks.

"Ah!" Matt yelled as he surfaced in the Seadramons tailed grip.

"Kace!" Dorumon yelled as I grabbed onto Seadramons scales and pulled myself onto his body.

"I got you, Matt!" I yelled while somehow running up Seadramons side, if I had looked at my feet I would have seen my DNA charge covering my feet.

"Take this!" I yelled while punching Seadramon in the face.

I grin as DNA charge covered my fist, I then landed back in the water with a loud splash.

I surfaced as a light flooded the area, was someone digivolving? Who!?

"Hey! Who digivol-Ah!" I asked before getting cut off as I found myself on someone's back.

"Who are you?!" I asked as I saw a four-legged wolf-like Digimon.

"It's me Gabumon, but I'm Gaurumon now Kacela," Garurumon said making me smirk.

"Alright Gaururmon, let's teach this guy a lesson!" I yelled as he charged Seadramon who had just recovered from my punch looks like Gaururmon saved Matt.

"Right!" Gaurumon yelled as I ducked a swipe from Seadramon.

When Gaurumon swam around to face the water serpent I saw the water snake pulled his head back before opening his mouth and firing what looked like an ice attack at us!

I yelled as the ice-covered us both in a thick layer, that's some cold breath! But it's not stopping me! I got friends to protect!

"Rah!" I yelled while using my DNA covered fist to smash the ice around us.

"Howling Blaster!" Gaurumon yelled as he fired his attack hitting Seadramon in the mouth! Score!

I watched as Seadramon vanished under the water, haha! Take that ya water snake!

I yelp as Gaururmon glows before returning to Gabumon making me land in the water again.

"Hows that for timing," I muttered before swimming back to the land.

"Kacela! Gabumon!" TK yelled as he ran over to us.

"Thanks for saving my brother," He said while hugging us both.

I smile saying "Your welcome TK,"

"Anytime my little friend," Gabumon said with a blush.

Matt came over and stopped in front of me saying "Kacela? Thanks for helping me back there you too Gabumon,"

I gave him a nod saying "You're welcome, Matt you know you were pretty cool back there facing Seadramon like that, you're the man,"

Matt smirks saying "Yeah and Gabumon is the Wolfman,"

This made everyone laugh while Joe rolled his eyes asking "Okay, very funny, but how are we suppose to get back?"

"Just watch!" Gomamon yelled as he dove into the water only to re-surfs yelling "Fish power!"

We all watched as hundreds and hundreds of fish started pushing us back to the mainland making everyone cheer, once we stopped moving everyone ran onto the land and sat on the edge of the lake.

I sat next to Dorumon and Joe as I hear Mimi ask Gabumon something only to be distracted by Izzy.

"Actually, there seems to be a pattern here this time only Gabumon could digivolve," Izzy said making Sora roll onto her back.

"Yeah, Izzy's right! Last time only Agumon and Dorumon could do it before," She said as I stayed silent listening in.

Tai looked up as he remembered the battle at the beach, "Your right, it's all beginning to make sense, Agumon digivolved when I was in danger," Tai said.

"That has to be the answer, our Digimon digivolve when we're in trouble, except for Kacela and Dorumon because of the strange digital particles Kacela can use," Izzy said before looking at me as if trying to analyze me making me smirk at him as Sora spoke up.

"Whoa, that must be it," She said before jumping a little as Mimi leaned on her fast asleep.

"Hey, Watch it," Sora said as she moved so Mimi lay on her side on the ground.

"Is it time to go to the mall?" Came Mimi's sleepy question.

"We're here one day and I think she's put some muscle on her," Sora said making me chuckle, good old Mimi.

I then move to lay on my back with Dorumon lying by my side with her head on my waist and curled up into my side, I smirk as I started to drift off to sleep.

What an eventful night that had been, I thought before falling asleep to the sound of someone flying the harmonica.

I wonder what will happen tomorrow?

* * *

Done!

In the next chapter, we have Biyomon reaching her champion form and Kacela ends up learning more about her DNA charge.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	4. Chapter 4 Biyomon Gets Firepower!

Chapter 4!

In this chapter, Biyomon becomes a champion and Kacela finds out a little bit more about her DNA charge.

Also, a question for everyone! What is the name and type of jacket that BanchoLeomon wears?

Let me know in the reviews!

I do NOT own Digimon, I only own my Oc's and story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 4: Biyomon Gets Firepower!

 _Kacela here! Time for some reflection, after the whole beach episode our little group ended up running from a close call between two metal dinosaurs and before we could rest at the campsite we made we end up pissing off a water serpent known as Seadramon. The big sea serpent then capture Matt! But thanks to Gabumon who digivolved to Garururmon and with help from me and DNA charge we sent Seadramon packing! Also, I learned that our Digimon can digivolve when we're in danger, I'm just glad to have Dorumon as my friend and partner!_

 **DIGITAL WORLD**

Trees, trees, oh look! More trees. How long have we been walking for?

A sound then reached my ears making me stop walking, Dorumon also stopped asking "Did you hear that?"

"I did," Sora said as we all looked skyward.

Only to see something go flying past us, I felt my gut twist as I caught sight of the thing. It looked like a black gear a very large one.

"It seems to be some sort of aircraft," Matt said as he stood by Tai.

"It looked like a big flying gear," Sora said as Izzy walked over.

"Admit it! My alien theory is becoming more plausible," He said making me smirk, him and his aliens.

Joe nods saying "Yeah! And they hit us with an Anti-gravity ray to make us all crooked or maybe that sign is just crooked,"

I then heard something snap making me act on instincts and grab TK before he could fall.

"You okay?" I asked as he nodded.

I placed him back on his feet as Matt said "Thanks again Kacela, you sure do have fast reflexes,"

I smirk saying "All thanks to a lot of training,"

After patting TK on the head I went to the back of the group to be on the lookout, I'd rather be able to see the danger before it hits us call me paranoid.

Dorumon walked beside me as she looked at all the signs, some made her giggle while others confused her. I did see some pretty strange ones myself, I'm sure one looked like a plant with a...lightning bolt on it? I wonder what that meant?

"Hey! Wait up! My shoelace is broken!" Joe said making us come to a stop.

"You need new shoes, ooh! New shoes!" Mimi said as she imaged all the kinds of shoes she could wear.

"Look! Telephone poles!" Matt said near the front of the group.

I looked over to where he saw said pole and saw a whole bunch of the poles in a desert, I'm gonna need my sunglasses's for this.

"I say we follow them and see where they lead," Matt said as I pulled my backpack off my back and opened it up.

I pulled out my sunglasses's and placed them on top of my head before putting my backpack back on, I went to speak when a strange feeling washed over me.

It felt like...I was being grabbed by a hand made of ice, it made me tense as I looked up to see the same black gear from before I heard Izzy shout something as it crashed into the mountain nearby.

I glared at the spot where it had crashed, I got a bad feeling about that gear.

"Kace? You okay?" Dorumon asked as I tore my gaze from the mountain and looked down at my partner.

"I'm fine but...that flying gear, I got a bad feeling about it," I said while clenching my fists.

Dorumon nods as she watched me before saying "We best move, the others are heading towards the desert,"

"Alright, let's move," I said as I sent one last glare up at the mountain before following Dorumon.

 **IN THE DESERT**

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"Boy, it's so hot, I can feel the heat coming up through my socks," TK said as we walked.

"Well TK maybe you should put your shoes back on," Matt said.

I walked at the back of the group with my sunglasses's over my eyes blocking the sun's rays, I had placed my jacket over Dorumon to at least block the rays from her head gem since it was burning up when I tried to scratch her head a few minutes ago.

"How are you holding up Dorumon?" I asked making her look up.

"Better, your jacket is helping," Dorumon said as I nod saying "That's good,"

I look in front of us as I heard everyone chatting away trying to ignore the heat of the desert, I must admit this heat can make anyone miss the rain.

I just wish everyone would stop complaining! I sigh as we came to a stop to let some of us catch our breath.

"Kacela?" Izzy asked making me look over to him.

"Yeah? What's wrong Izzy?" I asked going over to the boy.

"I was wondering if you could show me that particle thing that happens to your fists?" Izzy asked as I nod.

"Sure," I said before holding up my hand.

I narrow my eyes as I focus on willing my DNA charge to life, my chest warms as my fist came alive with the golden particles.

"Prodigious," Izzy whispered as he watched my hand.

I smirk before looking over to the rest of the group as I heard Biyomon speak "I just don't think I can go any faster,"

Poor girl, she must be overheating in this heat with her feathers then again all the Digimon with fur will be and Palmon since she's a plant.

"You have to stay positive, let's all pretend that it's raining," Sora said as she tried to cheer her partner up.

"Yeah!" Biyomon yelled as she moved to nuzzle Sora's legs saying "That's a great idea! I simply adore the rain,"

"Me too but it's time for a reality check this isn't getting any better, it might be a good idea to turn around and get out of this desert right now," Matt said.

"You mean before we all have a power outage? I'll vote for that," Tentomon said agreeing with Matt.

Tai then moved to the front of the group taking out his Mini-telescope. "Wait, hold on for just a second everybody," Tai said.

"If I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing," Tai said as he looked into the distance, what does he see?

"What is it, Tai?" I asked while lifting my Sunglasses up a bit to look at him.

"It's not a mirage, it's real water!" Tai said.

Dorumon smirked as we shared a look, finally some water to cool us down! I put my fist down as Izzy lost interest and went over to Tai.

"That looks like a village! Maybe we'll find people," Izzy said as I put my sunglasses back over my eyes.

I chuckled as I heard TK say he was hungry enough to eat broccoli, rolling my eyes I say "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to that village!"

Everyone cheers as we started moving again and towards the village with vigor.

 **AT THE VILLAGE**

Okay, I was not expecting this!

The village was small! And full of Yokomon, who were all fascinated by us!

I smirk as I sat down next to the fountain with Dorumon, I was currently using my hands to wet her fur and cool her down.

"Hey!" I yelled as Dorumon used her tail to splash me.

"You need to cool down to," Dorumon said with a chuckle.

"I guess I do," I said while rubbing my forehead.

"A water fountain! Hurray!" TK said as he ran over to the fountain I was sat next to.

"Oh, the water here is piped in from Mihirashi mountain! The best water in the world!" A Yokomon said as she jumped on the fountain edge.

Tentomon popped his head up saying "Forget the world, Mihirashi mountain water is the best in all the galaxy!"

"Where is Mount Mihirashi?" TK asked.

"Over there!" The Yokomon yelled as they moved to the direction of the mountain.

I looked over to see a forest covered mountain.

"Hey, that's a live volcano," TK said as he looked over himself.

"Yes, but the heat boils away all the germs," The Yokomon on the fountain explained.

I suddenly got a chill down my spine as I gazed at the mountain with a frown on my face, why did I get the feeling that something is wrong?

Shaking my head I leaned back on the fountain while gently rubbing Dorumons head gem making her relax, was it me? Or was the fountain getting hot?

"Ah!" I yelled as fire erupted from the fountain making me dive forward away from it with Dorumon.

"What in the?" I asked while getting up.

"The water evaporated!" A Yokomon said as another spoke up.

"But that's okay, cause the lake is always full of water," She said making Tai nod as he and everyone else went to check it out.

I stayed in the village to check the well, I picked up a bucket and dropped it down the well only to wince as it crashed to the bottom.

"Dry as a bone," I said while pulling the bucket back up.

"Kacela, any water in the well?" Tai asked as everyone ran over.

"No, it's as dry as the desert we're in," I said while pulling up the end of the now burnt rope.

I dropped it as I felt something cold wash over me, ' _w-what is this feeling?_ ' I thought as I looked around.

Dorumon tensed up as she saw me tense up.

"What's wrong Kacela?" She asked as I went and stood at the front of the village.

I stayed quiet as Dorumon moved to stand by me as I heard the Yokomon explain about the spring being guarded at the top of the mountain by a fiery Digimon called Meramon.

"Kacela?" Dorumon asked again.

"Something is coming," I said while clenching my hands into fists.

Why was Meramon yelling? He seemed to be in pain.

"Meramon is a fiery Digimon there's no reason he should be in pain from his own flames, that's his nature," Palmon said as the Yokomon jumped up and down in a panic.

"This is weird! He's crying," Tai said as Meramon got closer.

"Burning!" Meramon yelled as he burnt the ground he was riding down the mountain.

"Sounds like he's out of his mind with pain," Sora said.

"What do we do?" Tai asked as I took my backpack off and placed it next to a hut and took my sunglasses off.

I grunted as I cracked my knuckles, I've been itching for a fight.

"Look! He's coming straight for the village!" Sora said as a Yokomon spoke up.

"Hey everybody, we better decide what we're going to do! I've never seen him move so fast! He's already reached the foot of the mountain and now he's starting to enter the forest!" The Yokomon yelled.

I rolled my neck before saying to Dorumon "Get ready for a fight Doru," I said while taking my gloves off, don't want them getting burnt.

"Right!" Dorumon said with a growl as I tensed up.

"Everyone freeze! Stay very still!" Sora yelled as Meramon burnt the forest while running towards us.

"You're gonna need more than sunscreen to stop me!" Meramon yelled as he ran at us.

"Everyone! Unfreeze and run!" Tai yelled as Meramon entered the desert.

I growl yelling "Guys! Get the Yokomon to safety! We'll hold Meramon off for as long as we can!"

"Are you crazy?!" Joe yelled as he started to run.

"I'm the only one who can punch a Digimon, I'm might be able to slow him down! Hurry!" I yelled turning to face Meramon.

Sora watched with concern before Biyomon yelled "Sora! let's go, we've got to trust Kacela and Dorumon!"

Sora gulps before yelling "Stay safe! Kacela! Dorumon!"

She then ran after the others while carrying a few Yokomon with her.

 **WITH KACELA AND DORUMON**

"You ready?" I asked Dorumon as Meramon got closer.

"Ready when you are!" Dorumon said with a smirk as I grin.

"Let's do it!" I yelled while running at Meramon with a loud yell.

"You think you can stop me!" Meramon yelled as he swung his fist at me.

I countered with my own fist and to my surprise, his flames didn't hurt me! My DNA charge covered my fist as I used my momentum to use my other fist and punch Meramon in the face.

"I can damn well try!" I yelled at Meramon.

I jumped back while taking out my Digivice.

"DNA charge!" I yelled placing my hand on my digivice making it absorb the DNA charge the screen glows as I pointed it at Dorumon.

"Dorumon! Digivolve to! Dorugamon!" She yelled changing into her next form.

"Charge!" I yelled while running alongside Dorugamon at Meramon who had to grab my partner to stop her from tackling him to the ground.

But this left him wide open to a kick in the gut from me!

"Hiya!" I yelled while roundhouse kicking him.

This sent him back a few steps as Dorugamon fired off her attack, "Power metal!" She yelled firing a metal sphere at Meramon who blocked it.

"Out of my way!" Meramon yelled as he sent fireballs at us!

Out of instinct, I punched the attack with my DNA charge stopping it, I gasp as my DNA charge went up to my elbows almost covering my arms. By this point, my chest was boiling like I had been in the desert for a week!

But, it felt like something was blocking the heat. Like a barrier of some kind, I soon ignored it in favor of ducking a punch from Meramon.

Panting I block a strike saying "You sure do pack a punch!"

I then felt pain as Meramon used his other fist to punch my unprotected gut and send me flying into one of the huts.

"Kacela!" Dorugamon yelled as she used her tail to hit Meramon away and run over to my side.

"He's getting away!" I yelled as Meramon ran towards where everyone was getting the Yokomon to safety.

Dorugamon turned and fired her attack Metal Cannon at Meramon who knocked them aside as Biyomon who bless her soul had decided to fight back against Meramon to save her Yokomon friends.

' _You can do it Biyomon!_ ' I thought as I pulled myself from the now destroyed hut, oops, I hope they have house insurance.

"You okay?" Dorugamon asked as she checked me over.

"I'm fine, just a little bruised," I said while holding my side, it hurt a little bit from crashing into the hut.

Dorugamon frowns saying "You best take it ease,"

I was about to nod when that cold feeling washed over me, gasping I turned to who was giant size now! How did I miss that? Anyway, Meramon was now facing Birdramon. Biyomon's digivolved form, go Biyomon!

I then growl as I saw something get pushed out of Meramon!

"Dorugamon! Fly me at that thing!" I yelled while jumping onto my partners back.

"Okay!" Dorugamon yelled as she spread her wings and shot into the sky.

My eyes locked onto the black gear that Biyomon ejected from Meramon, so it was the black gear that caused the cold feeling.

"Take this!" I yelled while pulling back my DNA charged fist and swung at the gear.

The moment my fist hit the gear it shattered apart then it broke into particles, I grin saying "One less problem to deal with"

"That's for sure!" Dorugamon giggled as she flew down to the ground.

I got off Dorugamon's back and together we walked over to Meramon who was sitting on his butt looking very confused.

The rest of my friends came over with the Yokomon as Dorugamon changed back into Dorumon.

"Meramon, why did you attack our village?" One Yokomon asked.

"I couldn't stop myself," Meramon said as he held his head.

"That must have been awful for you! If you couldn't control yourself, who was controlling you?" A second Yokomon asked.

"The last thing I remember is being hit by that gear," Meramon said making me narrow my eyes at this. I'm getting a bad feeling about the black gear I destroyed.

"Well, we're just happy to see that your back to normal, I hope nothing like this ever happens again your needed to protect Mount Mihirashi," The first Yokomon said.

We soon waved Meramon goodbye, he was a nice fellow after all. He even apologized for punching me into one of the huts, I just waved it off. He was under control of an unknown gear, I just hope no more are around.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

I chuckled as I sat beside Dorumon as we age our meal of seeds, It tasted okay a little bit dry but surprisingly full of taste.

"These remind me of sunflower seeds and peanuts for some reason," I said after swallowing a mouthful of seeds.

"Really?" TK asked as I nodded saying "It might be better than broccoli, give it a try TK,"

"Okay!" TK said as he dug into his meal.

I gave a small huff, TK is too adorable! I wonder what my own little brother will be like?

Shaking my head I looked around to see that only a few of us were eating the meal, I gave a small smile as I turned and looked at the sky.

' _I can't believe my DNA charge protected me against Meramon's flames, but how? Was it because I willed it to be? Or was it something else?_ ' I thought before holding up my right fist.

Could I will my DNA charge into something different? Like a shield or something? Focusing on my hand I willed my DNA charge to take the shape of a glove.

I gasped as it did just that! It moved and wrapped around my hand like a living glove! Focusing again I willed it to take the shape of a butter knife.

I smirked as it changed into a pixelated mass shaped like a knife, this could be very useful.

But one thing still bothers me.

How come I'm the only one who has this DNA charge?

' _I can think more about it later, right now I need to eat and regain my strength_ ' I thought before going back to my meal.

I would need all the energy and strength I could get, I got a bad feeling about the next few days.

* * *

Done!

Sorry it if feels rushed, I got a lot on my mind lately.

Also, this story is mainly from Kacela's POV so she see's battles in a different way, mostly.

One more thing, when it reaches the part when the kids return home to the human world, well, let's just say I'm adding in my own personal twist when the time comes.

In the next chapter, Tentomon digivolves and Dorumon gets protective.

SaberbladePrime signing out!


	5. Chapter 5 Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker

Chapter 5!

Hello, everyone! Welcome back!

In this chapter, Tentomon digivolves and Dorumon goes protective mode!

But, before we start I would like to clear up a few things.

One, Marcus Damon has not yet been born right now he still a 7-week-old growing baby in Mrs. Damon's womb. And I have plans for the timeline. Also, Thomas has yet to be born like Marcus and Yoshi is a small 4-year-old. I hope my math is correct, it was never my strong point.

Two, the time in the Digitial world during the Adventure series moves differently. In the show, they were in the digital world for months while in the human world only a few minutes passed. So, this digital world has yet to sync up with the real world like in 02 or Data Squad.

Three, I will be adding a bit twist when they face Myotismon! You'll see when the time is right.

And Fourth, sorry I've taken so long with this story. I've been having a big writer's block going on but now after rewatching Data squad my block has been shifted.

Oh, and Fifth and I'm trying this chapter in 3rd person to see how it goes.

I do NOT own Digimon! Only my Oc's and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 5:

 _Kacela here! Back with more news! We had just finished crossing what seemed like an uncrossable desert when we found a village made up of thousands of Yokomon! Under attack by Meramon a fire Digimon, he was really mad cause he had a gear stuck in him. Ouch! While my friends got the Yokomon to safety, Dorumon and I stayed behind to fight Meramon and buy some time. I discovered some new things I could do with my DNA charge, also Biyomon digivolved into Birdramon a Firebird! She drove out the gear in Meramon allowing me to destroy it. The village and Meramon went back to normal. Man! This place keeps getting stranger and stranger!_

 **DIGITAL WORLD**

Kacela sighs as she walked beside TK, how long had they been walking again? She was sure they had passed that rock formation before? Had they? Shaking her head Kacela glanced at Sora who spoke up.

"We've passed this place before," Sora said slightly annoyed.

"You mean we walked all the way around the planet?" Joe asked with wide eyes.

The group stopped by a tree as Mimi fell to her knees, "That just can't be! I can't walk that far, can I? I'm so tired" Mimi said as Gomamon crawled past them panting up a storm while a tired TK sat down.

"I guess we're taking a break," Kacela said as she watched poor Gomamon lay on the ground while panting hard.

Kacela knelt down as Doramon sat down to rest her feet, it sure felt like they had been walking around the world. Dorumon watched as Kacela took her backpack off and pulled out a bottle of water, she then went over to Gomamon and poured it over the water Digimon cooling him down.

Dorumon smiles her partner was so kind.

"Better?" Kacela asked making Gomamon nod as Kacela helped him drink the water.

"Thanks, Kacela!" Gomamon said as Kacela closed the bottle with a nod she then went back to Dorumon and her bag to put the bottle away.

She then heard a yell making her look over to see Tai whacking Izzy's computer, sighing she went over and slapped the back of Tai's head.

"Ow!" Tai yelled grabbing his head while letting Kacela grab the laptop.

"That's enough Tai, here you go Izzy," Kacela said handing the boy his laptop back making him nod in thanks.

"Your acting like I'm hurting the dumb thing?" Tai said confused while rubbing his head Kacela hits hard.

"Maybe Izzy doesn't want grimy fingerprints and dents over his computer," Sora said as Tai pouts with crossed arms.

Shaking her head Kacela went over to Dorumon and sat down, she smiles as Dorumon leaned on her. The two had gotten close over the last few days of traveling, speaking of traveling. Kacela held up her right hand and focused on her DNA charge, it soon burst to life around her fist like a flame.

Smirking Kacela began to practice bending it to her will, it would always take a few tried but she could mold her DNA charge into small objects like a knife or a small bottle shape. She had yet to try and make anything bigger though.

"Hey look! Do you guys see that smoke over there? I'll check it out," Tai said before running over to check it out.

' _Tai sure does have an odd attention span_ ' Kacela said as she glanced over at Tai before looking back at her DNA charge and turned it into a small bird shape as Dorumon watched on in fascination.

"Hey! Everybody get over here!" Tai yelled getting everyone's attention, Kacela stood up and ran over with Dorumon at her heels.

She stopped at the edge of a hill with everyone and gasped at seeing a big factory down below, it was sending out smokestacks as it worked away.

"Looks like some kind of factory," Joe said making Sora nod as Dorumon and Kacela shared a confused look at why a factory was out here in the first place.

"Let's hope they can manufacture a way for us to get home," Matt said as the group made their way down to the factory.

 **AT THE FACTORY**

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"I wonder what they make in there?" Joe asked as they arrived at the factory.

"I don't know but wouldn't it be great if there's a manufacturers outlet store? They always have killer deals," Mimi said making Kacela glance at her.

"I don't think they have that here," Kacela muttered making Dorumon chuckle.

The group then walked inside the factory and began to look around, trying to find any signs of either people or just help in general.

"Don't ask me how but there doesn't seem to be anyone here," Matt said looking around.

They walked past some gears as Sora said "There's gotta be someone running the equipment,"

"I don't know, it appears to be doing quite well on its own," Izzy said sounding a bit impressed with how the equipment was running.

The group paused to watch as something was put together on the assembly line, Kacela wondered what the device was. She reached down and out of one of her new habits she gently petted Dorumon's head making the Digimon purr.

"Matt? What are the machines making?" TK asked his big brother.

"You got me, maybe parts for robots or spaceships?" Matt suggested with a small shrug.

"Somebody's gotta be moving those belts! And people gotta eat, so is there a cafeteria in this place? Cause we could really use a good meal!" Joe said making everyone turn to him.

' _I don't mind the meals we've been getting_ ' Kacela thought, she rather enjoyed eating off the land plus it was healthier than junk food any day.

"Why don't we split up and look? I'll go with Tai, Sora, Joe and our digimon to look for food and the rest of us can look around the factory for help," Kacela said while walking over.

"Sounds like a plan," Tai said as the others nod.

With that, the group split up and went in different directions, Kacela walked beside Dorumon as they went across a walkway.

"Hello! Is anybody here?" Tai yelled when a strange noise reached Kacela's ears making her stop with Biyomon.

"Wait a minute! Don't go any further in this direction," Biyomon said making the other stop and turn to her.

"Whats the matter with this direction? It's just as good as any other direction, isn't it?" Joe asked a little confused.

"No, wait!" Biyomon insisted trying to listen.

"What is it Biyomon?" Sora asked concerned.

"I'm not sure, I heard something," Biyomon said as a loud grinding noise was heard.

"I heard that before, I just thought it was metal groaning," Kacela said as she looked around.

"Doesn't sound good to me," Tai said before sharing a look with his friends.

"It could be someone in trouble," Sora said making Tai nod.

"True, let's find the source," Tai said before taking off in a run making everyone follow.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

After a few minutes of running and looking around, they didn't find anything, but they kept looking. Dorumon who was running beside Kacela was running past a doorway when she saw something inside making her stop.

"Hey!" Dorumon yelled making everyone stop and run over to her.

"Over there," Dorumon said pointing to a room.

Looking inside they saw something on the floor, they walked over and saw that it was a figure.

"What do you suppose happened to him?" Tai asked as they got closer.

"Who knows? But let's see if we can help," Sora said as they arrived at the figure.

Getting a good look at the figure they saw that it was a robot, thought to Kacela it looked more like a cyborg or something like that.

"It's just a busted robot," Tai said unimpressed.

"It's not a robot, its Andromon," Gomamon said shocking Tai.

"What?! This big clunk is a digimon?" He asked shocked as Agumon nods.

"Yes and very much advanced," Agumon said as Kacela went over to where Andromon was stuck.

"Looks like he got caught in the gears," Kacela said kneeling down to inspect the gears around Andromon's waist.

"If we work together we can pull him out," Dorumon said making Kacela stand up and crack her knuckles.

"Um, my mom doesn't want me lifting heavy objects, I got bad knees," Joe said as Kaclea did a few warm-up stretches

"Leave it to use Joe, can't have our group medic getting hurt," Kacela said Joe had long since fallen into the 'medical guy' category in her eyes.

It also made him the most important among the group, he had medical knowledge which could be used to help them in the long run. Like large cuts or sprained joints, she would ask later of he knew CPR that was a useful skill to have.

"Okay," Joe said as Tai and Sora bent down to grab Andromon's arms while Kacela moved and grabbed his chest.

They started to pull with the digimon joining in, Kacela grunts as she pulled as hard as she could. She growls when her grip started to slip, she focused on her hands and grinned when her DNA charge flared to life and helped her get a better grip.

"I think its moving!" Tai said before yelling as he lost his grip and was sent flying backward into a lever.

Gears sparks as they started moving and pulling Andromon became easier, Kacela grins.

"He's coming louse!" She said before gasping quietly as a cold feeling washed over her.

' _This feeling!_ ' Kacela thought as they got Andromon out of the gears, she let go and leaned on her knees as everyone cheered.

She shook her head, it could have been a rush of heat from her muscles after that little workout. She stood straight and turned to look at Andromon who was groaning slightly as he came around.

"I think he's slowly coming too," Agumon said that's when Tai got an idea, a dumb one.

He moved and held his arm above his head saying "He needs a couple of whacks for a jump start!"

"No!" Sora, Joe, and Kacela yelled as Sora and Joe quickly grabbed Tai.

Only for Agumon to whack Andromon instead making everyone sweatdrop, Kacela face-palmed. Like human, like digimon it seems.

"I am...Andromon," The robot digimon said slowly as he came online.

Kacela bent over to check on Andromon with Sora, while Tai rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"There's this movie where a robot came to life and ate everyone," Joe said as he remembered the said movie.

"He looks friendly enough and I'm sure if were nice to him, he'll be nice to us," Sora said as Andromon's eyes glowed blue.

Then before anyone could react Andromon reached out and grabbed Sora by her right ankle and Kacela by her neck, this made Sora yell as Andromon stood up holding both girls.

Kacela made a chocked noise at the tight hand around her neck, Dorumon growls while everyone else looked on in shock and horror.

"Forgot what I said about him being friendly!" Sora yelled in a panic as Kacela kicked the air and tried to struggle free.

"I shall punish alien intruders!" Andromon said his grip tightening making Kacela yell as her airways got tighter.

"Andromon is one of the most powerful digimon of all, his body is a tireless machine capable of almost anything," Gomamon said as Dorumon snarls.

"Let's give him what we got!" Tai yelled as Dorumon leaped into action.

"Let her go! Power metal!" She yelled shooting her attack right at Andromons face making him yell and drop both girls to cover his face.

Sora was caught by Agumon and Tai while Kacela landed on the floor coughing, Dorumon ran to her side and quickly helped her up as Kacela rubbed her neck.

"Thanks *cough!* Doru," Kacela said with a wince as she took big breaths.

"Too bad we didn't catch him on a good day! Watch out!" Joe said as he ran over and helped Dorumon pull Kacela to her feet.

"Maybe it is a good day?" Gomamon suggested making Joe look at him while pointing at Andromon.

"This is not good!" Joe said as Kacela stood on her own her neck starting to bruise.

She looked around and saw Andromon advancing on Tai and Sora, she was about to run over and help when Agumon blasted the roof above Andromon making pipes and metal beams fall on him.

Kacela ran to their side with Joe and their digimon as Andromon struggled under the metal.

"Boy, he's gonna have one ugly headache," Tai said making Sora nod saying "No doubt,"

"Let's get out of here," Kacela said as they started to run, she hung the back as Dorumom stuck close to her.

"You okay Kace?" Dorumon asked worried while eying the purple bruise on Kacela's neck.

"I'm fine for now, we can worry about my neck later," Kacela said as she focused on running.

All of a sudden the lights went out making them stop.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Tai asked.

"I break out in hives in the dark," Joe said as Sora and Kacela stood tense when the heavy footsteps of Andromon were heard.

"What was that?" Joe asked scared as two glowing lights were seen in the dark.

"I hope it isn't Andromon," Sora said as Dorumon growls she could see in the dark and she could see that it was in fact Andromon.

"It might be a good plan to keep moving so we don't have to find out," Tai said making Kacela nod.

"Well, I'm for that," Joe said his voice wavering.

"Or we could just stay frozen until the monster gets us," Kacela said as they turned around.

"Let's sneaky away," Sora said as they began to tip-toe away which baffled Joe and Kacela.

"Anyone want to explain why were tip-toeing instead of running for our lives!?" Joe asked in a whispered voice.

"I agree with Joe," Kacela said in the same tone.

"Intruders sighted! And Andromon doesn't like intruders!" Andromon said his voice booming behind them making Kacela tense as her DNA charge flared in her hands.

She then turned in time to see Andromon yell "Lighting blade!"

He flung the attack at them making Kacela yell "Get down!" She moved and tackled the group to the floor as the attack missed them.

"Up! Up!" Kacela yelled as she pulled everyone up.

They got back to running as Andromon gained on them, they kept running until they arrived at a walkway very high up. Kacela pants as her throat hurt, she glanced behind them to see Andromon preparing another attack.

"Look out!" She yelled as He fired the attack at them.

"Power Metal!" Dorumon yelled as she fired her own attack to counter it while the others minus Kacela and Dorumom jumped over the sides but grabbed the railings and held on as the two attacks collided.

It causes smoke as Kacela covered her face, she then growls as Andromon spoke up.

"Hear me, intruders! Andromon will exact his vengeance," Andromon said as he walked closer.

"Hey! Come on! Vengeance? We're the ones that jump-started you! Remember?!" Tai yelled before spotting something.

"Andromon will exact vengeance!" Andromon said as Kacela stood ready for a fight with Dorumon.

"Oh yeah? Just try it you tin can!" He said before jumping on a crane and started to use it.

"Well, come on!" Tai yelled as the hook came around making Kacela grin.

"Could you please stop taunting the deranged android!?" Joe yelled in a panic.

"Doru!" Kacela yelled as her digi-friend nods.

"Power metal!" Dorumon yelled firing her attack hitting Andromon right onto the hook letting Tai hoist him into the air.

Kacela helped everyone up and Tai jumped back over, they took off running again.

They took a few turns and stairs until they arrived at a rooftop where the others were, Tai quickly opened his mouth.

"Hey! You guys! Listen up!" Tai yelled as they got closer.

"We have got to get out of here now!" Kacela yelled as Matt sent them a concerned yet confused look.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked only to yell as from the floor erupted Andromon making Tai and his group stop running.

"Capture intruders, sensors detect hostility, bring intruders into firing range," Andromon said as Kacela got a bad feeling and took off in a dead run.

"Bring missiles to position! And fire!" Andromon said as his chest opens and two fish-shaped missiles shot from his chest right as Kacela punched his unprotected waist from behind.

"Augh!" Andromon yelled as he turned and tried to hit Kacela making her jump back.

"Dorumon!" Kacela yelled as she pulled her Digivice out.

"Let's do it!" Dorumom yelled as she ran forward both missed Izzy watching them.

"DNA charge!" Kacela said as she slammed her hand onto the device making it absorb the charge and the screen glows.

"Dorumon! Digivolve to! Dorugamon!" Dorumon yelled as she became Dorugamon and charged Andromon with the now digivolved Garurumon and Greymon.

"Who challenges Andromon?" Andromon asked before Greymon and Garurumon tackled him making him turn and throw them over the edge before jumping after them as Dorugamon jumped down after them.

"Bungling weaklings!" Andromon yelled as the group ran to the edge.

"Get him Greymon!" Tai yelled as the two mons got off the ground.

"You puny ones dare to challenge me," Andromon said as Dorugamon charged and tackled him making the robot digimon skid backward.

"Come on Dorugamon!" Kacela yelled as she watched the fight.

' _There's gotta be something I can do to help!_ ' Kacela thought looking at her fists, she then remembered the small knife she made at the Yokomon village with her DNA charge.

' _That's it! I can throw knives and distract him!_ ' Kacela thought missing the exchange between Izzy and Tentomon as he pulled his laptop out.

Holding up her hand Kacela focused and made three small knives that resembled ninja throwing knives from a movie she had seen, she then took aim and fired as the light of a digivolition happened behind her making her turn around to witness Tentomon digivolve.

She missed her knives hitting Andromon making him yell in pain as two of the knives hit his waist and right arm while the third grazed his exposed leg making it spark, his distraction allowed Dorugamon to whack Andromon with her tail.

"Tentomon digivolve to! Kabuterimon!" Tentomon said as he became a big bug!

Everyone cheered as the newly digivolved Kabuterimon flew down and engaged Andromon, they watched as he tackled Andromon only to be pushed aside and then have missiles shot at him.

"Doesn't that Andromon ever run out of gas?" Joe asked with clenched fists.

Izzy who heard that said, "That's it!" He took a close look at Andromon as Dorugamon tackled him again, he then saw Andromon's right leg sparking.

' _There!_ ' Izzy thought before looking up at his partner.

"Cut his power! Demobilize his right leg and we'll interrupt his energy source!" Izzy yelled making Kabuterimon turn mid-air and made the missiles explode as he flew back at Andromon.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon yelled as he fired his attack and hit Andromon on his right leg.

Andromon yelled in pain as the attack hit then out of his leg came a black gear making Kacela growl, she quickly jumped over the edge and punched the gear with a DNA charged covered fist making it shatter and dissolve away.

Kacela was caught by Dorugamon who asked "You okay? Anything hurts?"

"Just a sore neck, how are you feeling?" Kacela asked making Dorugamon sigh in relief.

"Just a few bruises," Dorugamon said as Kacela got off her letting her de-digivolve back to Dorumon and hope over to Kacela's side.

Kacela looked over at Andromon to see him getting up this time he looked much calmer now and his eyes weren't glowing, he shook his head while looking around.

"Come on, let's go and introduce ourselves properly this time," Kacela said with a tired sigh as everyone made their way down.

 **AN HOUR LATER**

"That black gear reprogrammed my system somehow, I'm normally a none violent digimon," Andromon said as he stood before the group.

"You could have fooled us," Dorumon said making Kacela nod and rub her neck that had been given a look over by Joe.

"No kidding," Kacela said her neck was still a little sore but it would heal.

"I never meant to hurt anyone," Andromon said looking a bit guilty.

"Don't give it another thought, hey we all make mistakes," Matt said making Andromon nod.

"I can't answer your questions about this place came to be or what it's for but I can be of some help, the best way to escape from here is to follow the underground waterway," Andromon said before gesturing to the opening he had lead them too.

"The labyrinth begins just beyond this point," Andromon said making Tai nod.

"Thanks for all your help Andromon," Tai said with a smile.

"I hope you find your way home and no matter what try to remember the big guy that turned out to be not so bad," Andromon said making the group nod.

"There's one thing you can count on, we'll never forget you Andromon," Tai said as everyone bid Andromon their goodbyes before going into the tunnels.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the waterway and jumped down, though Mimi took a few minutes to jump down by herself.

"Am I the only one who finds strolling leisurely through the sewers just the slightest bit disgusting?" Joe asked as they walked making Kacela chuckle.

"It is rather nasty," Kacela said as she held her arms behind her head.

"I don't like the smell," Dorumon said beside Kacela, the two shared smirks when the group stopped.

Turning around they saw Izzy typing something on his laptop.

"Nothing is happening," Izzy said with a frown as Tai spoke up.

"Just give it a few whacks! That'll do it," Tai said as Agumon nods.

"Let us try," Agumon said as both Tai and Agumon rushed at Izzy who looked between them in a panic.

He quickly moved out of the way making Agumon and Tai hit each other instead, Tai in the cheek and Agumon on the head this made Kacela laugh while Dorumon shook her head with chuckles.

"Sorry guys but a computer is not a toy," Izzy said with a sweatdrop.

"Now that you boys have holes in your head maybe your brains will get enough oxygen," Sora said this made everyone laugh.

Kacela grins as she looked around the group, this factory had been quite the adventure and more adventures were their way that she was sure of.

' _I can't wait to meet them head first_ ' Kacela thought as she looked at her friends with a smile.

* * *

Done! Hope you like it.

Was the 3rd POV okay? Or should I go back to 1st person? What do you think?

Anyway, in the next chapter, Kacela and the gang run away from some sewer dwellers and get separated.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
